


泛滥成灾

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

时间如白马过隙，这话说得一点也不假。  
仿佛只是眨眼间，佐助来到了他的三十岁。  
时间在宇智波佐助的身上留下了痕迹。最明显的是，时间长长了他的头发。不知道是有意还是无意，佐助左边的黑发垂下，遮住了那双动物似的紫色眼睛。这双眼睛被遮掉一半，佐助的气势不再像以前那么锐利。尽管如此，总是披着黑色长袍的佐助却比从前任何时候都更有威严。现在人们相信，那些接近他的人不会在下一秒就被草薙剑身首分离，却会在接下来的几个月里沾染上写轮眼无尽的诅咒。  
佐助倒是不在意别人怎么说他或者误会他。  
到了三十岁，好像再也没有什么事能够引起这个男人的注意。佐助就像是兽群里对首领最有威胁里的成年狮子，本应该对首领发起进攻的他，取而代之的，却是把大量精力放在他人看上去和摇着尾巴晒太阳没有区别的懒散生活当中。这位前忍界最大的罪人对火影的职位几乎哂都不哂。好像连七代目火影本人都很难入得了他的法眼。如今，六勾玉轮回眼与永恒万花筒写轮眼最大的兴趣似乎是训练自己的忍鹰，然后偶尔接几个木叶的任务作自己的旅资。  
蔚蓝无垠的天空中，一只雄鹰在空中盘旋。早春的天气，阳光和煦，随风飘动的树叶在透明的河水中印下斑斑点点。  
宇智波佐助朝着天空伸出手臂，忍鹰像一枝箭一般从空中搏击而来。在它快要撞上佐助之时，它猛拍了一阵翅膀扇起一阵旋风，鹰爪抓住佐助的手臂，它收起手臂一般长的翅膀，稳稳地停在了佐助的手上。  
佐助从鹰腿上取下细长的卷轴，选了一块裸岩坐上去读了起来。  
“佐助！”  
歪歪扭扭的字十分有辨识度，更不用提那一个突兀的叹号。佐助感觉自己连读鸣人的信件都会觉得尴尬，下次应该建议让鹿丸书信。  
对开头一长段的近况问候直接跳过之后，佐助终于看到了这封信的重点：  
“你所在的山之城就是这几次抢劫发生的地点，而且我怀疑犯人就在村子里。你抓到他的话就送到就近的大国让他们审判，或者你也可以直接送回木叶。你知道的，你有段时间没回来了，大概有六个月左右了吧？如果你回来……”  
巳－未－申－亥－午－寅……  
“火遁·豪火球之术！”  
一团大火从佐助的嘴里冒出，在瞬间就把信件蒸发成一簇灰烬。一阵风吹来，灰烬便消失得无影无踪了。  
他的朋友似乎永远也学不会保持距离这码事。虽然火影的位置帮佐助束缚住了鸣人，可他的纠缠超越了距离，如今幻化成一封封的书信企图继续缠住他。  
不管鸣人怎么抓心挠肺地想见他，佐助自然不会予以理会；他也许有一天会回去见他一面，但这只限于他心情好的时候。  
对七代目和对火影村，佐助有着截然不同的两种态度。他虽然会无视鸣人，但他却会尽力帮助木叶。根据佐助调查到的情报，在强盗事件频发之前，这个村落的人们都非常的和平，以渔业为生。但最近，他们不知道是不是突然受到什么妖人的蛊惑，开始干起了伤人劫财的勾当。  
在佐助思考的时候，他的召唤鹰忽然厉声大叫了起来。佐助连忙收起卷轴起身检查。忍鹰一边发出尖利的叫声一边拍打着翅膀低空飞行。它朝着佐助一个俯冲过去。佐助正想抬手阻挡，它却最终亲昵地停在佐助的肩膀上，用那颗小小的脑袋蹭着佐助的脸颊。  
忍鹰亢奋地上下扑腾着，很快就被佐助忍无可忍地赶走了。雄鹰拍打翅膀的呼呼声还在耳边回响，佐助凝视着召唤鹰小憩过的溪流若有所思。那条溪流在阳光下散发着钻石一样的光芒，十分宁静美好。

傍晚时分，佐助披着黑色的斗篷入村。从狭窄的入口进来之后，一片广阔的山谷展现在眼前。聚落中，房子彼此紧挨着，一条溪流横穿其中流向村外，看样子正是刚才忍鹰喝过的那条小溪。  
佐助遇到的镇子上的每一个人都神采奕奕，双眼发光。可他们看向佐助的时候，脸上的笑容在瞬间凝固，好些浅薄没耐力的家伙直接在佐助的面前露出了凶神恶煞的模样。  
佐助在一间客栈下榻。冷清的客栈中，只有一桌四个人在大堂用餐。四个人都是穿着麻衣的大汉。  
一位穿着和服的女子从深蓝色的帘子后走了出来，年龄三十有余，风姿绰约。她抬头望见佐助的那一瞬间，竟然有一些失神。  
“哎呀，真是失礼。”她低头笑道。她笑的样子不像十七岁的少女那样腼腆害羞，也不像已婚妇女那样苦涩无味。她的笑容很有韵味，把嘴巴一抿，似笑非笑。  
她偷偷地望了佐助一眼，眼神里风情万种。但佐助看着她的眼神始终没有变化，她就知道佐助对她一点兴趣也没有。她一时间多少觉得有点失落，但还是尽了客栈老板的本分问道：  
“客人想在我们家用晚饭还是过夜呢？”  
佐助看着她说：“过夜。”  
她点了点头，又问：“那吃晚饭吗？我们家的晚饭是免费提供给每一位住客的，今天晚上我们家有煎鱼和味增汤的套餐哦。”  
原本坐在大堂里用晚饭的那四个男人看到老板娘对佐助亲热的劲，在佐助的身后用一种近似仇恨的目光盯着他。  
佐助淡淡地摇了摇头，不感兴趣地说：“不用，你把我带到我的房间去就行。其他的都不要再问了。”  
老板娘的笑脸在一瞬间无影无踪，她认真地打量了一下眼前的年轻男人。他披着黑色的长袍，一头往后翘起的黑发，两只眼睛中一只被额前的碎发遮了起来。他浑身上下都散发着一股清冷的气息，像冰一样。他不要晚饭，估计已经对这家店起了疑心吧。但起了疑心又如何？他打得过这店里藏起来的上上下下三十号人吗？他身上有什么秘密，到时候可要好好瞧瞧。  
入夜之后，这间客栈显出了原形。五个精壮的男人从天花板潜入，手里握着锋利的镰刀。他们跟着老板娘的指引，一路来到了佐助房间的上方。五个人围绕着彼此对视，用力地握紧了手中的镰刀。  
门口传来两声叩门轻响，老板娘在门外：“客人，睡着了吗？客人？”  
五人没听到房间里传来任何声响，因此断定入住的那位黑衣小哥已经进入了梦乡。  
就在五个人准备打开天花板跳下去割开客人的喉咙之际，其中一个男人突然停下来问了一句：“我们这一个月已经杀了多少人了？”  
“你问这个干嘛？杀得记不清了！”其中一人不耐烦地回答。  
“我只是好奇，你们做这些事是为了什么。”在黑暗中，这个问题不知道是五个人中的哪一个人问的，“至今为止，你们从那些杀害的人身上拿到过什么钱吗？”  
时间流逝着，但他们觉得单是等着几秒钟都成了非常痛苦的煎熬。  
“婆婆妈妈的！问这么多做什么？你不敢下手，我动手就是了！”  
为首的男人打开天花板，手握镰刀一跃而下，一刀砍在睡在床上的男人的脖颈上。  
本以为得手了，被砍在脖子上的男人却嘭的一声变成了木头。  
“他妈的！”行凶者骂道，“这混蛋是个忍者？”  
就在他愤怒地在房间里劈砍着寻找时，隔壁传来了老板娘的敲门声。  
“客人，你睡着了吗？”  
他以为自己走错了房间，便借着同伴的力重新爬上了天花板。在黑暗中慢慢地朝着老板娘声音所在的地方前进，就在他准备再一次打开天花板的时候，五个人中又有人说话了：“我们在这个月里到底啥了多少人了？”  
天花板上除了佐助之外的五个人都昏迷了。在黑暗中，绯红的写轮眼旋转着。不止这五个人，这栋房子里的三十个人，整座村庄里的几百个人，全部都因为今晚的满月而昏迷了。佐助将写轮眼的力量投射到月球上，让这个村子的人都陷入了幻术的世界。  
佐助披着黑袍走出客栈，脑袋里过滤着从村民那里得来的信息。满月把佐助的影子拖得很长，佐助沿着山路一直走到了半山腰的一处岩穴中。在一块岩石的缝隙中，一股清泉源源不断地流淌而出。佐助用食指沾了一点水放在舌尖上，一股燥热的力量霎那间从佐助的腹部升腾而起。  
这座村庄的村民每家每户都有一个水缸放在院子里，水缸中就盛着这异常的泉水。  
水里毫无疑问有查克拉的气息。  
洞穴外的森林忽然闪过一团强大而熟悉的查克拉凝聚体。佐助连忙跳出洞穴。在明亮的月光中，他的好友从天而降，稳稳地落在他的面前。  
鸣人的身材一直都比他的壮，再配上他招牌式的笑容，昔日孤独的小孩俨然成了今日意气风发的王者。  
看着佐助的眼睛，鸣人笑了起来。他想要朝着佐助张开双手，可他其实从来也没这么欢迎过谁。从火影办公室里溜出来见到佐助之后，鸣人不停地笑。  
“靠，我不知道我有这么开心！”他的眼睛弯成了两枚月亮，“这感觉也太丢脸了！”  
佐助压下嘴角的笑意，他希望自己看起来是不苟言笑的。他努力地让自己听上去很冷淡：“的确挺丢脸的，你就像个傻子似的笑个不停。”  
七代目像孩子一样瘪了瘪嘴，一条很轻的皱纹在嘴边转瞬即逝：“你的嘴还真是有够臭的。”  
佐助哼了一声，质疑鸣人为什么这么多年还没学到教训。  
“这是什么？”鸣人开始探索洞穴，看到了那口往外冒水的泉眼。  
“这就是害整村人陷入癫狂的泉水，你没感受到它身上的查克拉气息吗？”佐助问道。  
鸣人切换到了九尾模式，火红的查克拉照亮了洞穴。鸣人把手浸在泉水下，任它洗刷。  
“水里的确有查克拉。”鸣人说，“但是我没有察觉出任何的恶意。”  
佐助皱了皱眉头。鸣人这个人虽然比较轴，但说的话还是可信的。此外，佐助在鸣人的语气里感受到了不妙的气息。鸣人说那话时是试探的、雀跃的。于是毫不意外地，鸣人竟然低头想要尝一口那水的味道。  
“别喝那水。“佐助头疼地说。  
他预感他拦不住自己朋友的好奇心，就跟他拦不住自己的一时兴起一样。他们要是能拦住对方，那他妈真是见了鬼了。  
所以，意料之内的，鸣人掬了一抔水放到嘴边喝了下去，他的喉结上下滚动。  
“这水喝起来有股石头味。”鸣人皱起眉头，明显对这玩意评价不是很高。  
“它是从石头里涌出来的！”佐助无语地说。难道鸣人还期待它尝起来一股拉面汤的味道吗？  
之前鸣人用九尾模式测试过泉水的恶意。他自己没办法观测自己情绪的变化，可佐助却明显地察觉到了一丝不对劲。  
“赶快把这里毁了。”佐助的语气不容一丝质疑。  
本想着鸣人用一记螺旋丸摧毁泉眼，但他的友人显然有了一些奇思妙想。  
“大和曾经对我说过，我的义肢有一部分木遁的能力。“  
“我劝你别干蠢事。“佐助叉着腰说。  
“我就想试试嘛。”  
鸣人连同绷带扯下自己的三根手指，接着把它们塞进了岩石的缝隙中，刚刚好堵住了水流。于是代替流水的是当即从木头手指中长出来的枝芽。  
“成了。”鸣人转过头对佐助露出笑容，“我说能成的吧？”那神态就像投机得逞的小孩一样。  
“……”  
佐助不想理鸣人。反正不管理不理鸣人，鸣人都会抓紧机会得意一阵子。这是这么多年来宇智波佐助的经验之谈。  
“事情既然解决了就走吧。”鸣人说，他很自然地说，“回木叶吧。”  
佐助用看白痴的眼神看了一眼鸣人：“为什么是去木叶，我为什么是'回'木叶。”  
“因为木叶是你的家啊。”七代目人畜无害的回答。  
“是你的家。”佐助跳上山岗，面向夜色中的漆黑群山，“我要去别的地方。”  
月光从佐助的黑发倾泻而下，顺着黑袍滴落脚下。草地都被漂白了。佐助的皮肤在月色下显得更加白皙，没有一点血色。等鸣人紧随而来，他用冷酷的眼睛审视他，企图在他们之间划出一条明显的分界线。  
你在那边，而我在这里。谁都不要越界，这对鸣人和佐助来说都是最好的选择。  
但鸣人毫不犹豫地抓住了佐助的手腕，他根本就没听佐助的话，又重申了一遍“跟我回木叶。”只不过这一次，是用更加低沉、更加严肃的声音。  
佐助的眼神也变得凌厉起来。这句话一直都是他们两个人某种状态的开关。只要鸣人开始第二遍、第三遍地重复要佐助回木叶，佐助就会知道鸣人的PTSD犯了。鸣人对他离开木叶这件事有极深的阴影。即便到现在，他还是一说到这件事就情绪失控。  
佐助承认鸣人因为他的归属而痛苦了好一阵子，但佐助从来也不觉得自己该顺着他。佐助从来也没顺着鸣人，即便他在某件事上同意鸣人的做法，他也不会说一个好字，而是以沉默相对。  
佐助挣开了鸣人的束缚。他盯着鸣人，用一种警告的眼神拒绝鸣人的靠近。自然，佐助的手搭在了腰间的草薙剑上。月光成了一柄柄看不见的刀，刺进了鸣人的眼里。有一瞬间，鸣人的瞳孔闪烁了一下。那是一种极为不正常的失神，佐助很难想象鸣人这么强大的精神力会抑制不住轻微的暴走情绪。往常，佐助用这种眼神警告鸣人时，鸣人就会像丧家之犬一样夹着尾巴恹恹地离开。可现在，鸣人的瞳孔却像狐狸一样尖锐，不带任何感情色彩，像看猎物一样观测着他。佐助毫不意外，如果鸣人下一秒扑上来像野兽一样咬断他的脖子。  
面对这种情况，佐助收好草薙剑。  
看见佐助有了听话的趋势，鸣人的攻击性也降低了一些。他的脊背从微微的弯曲变得直了一些，但眼神仍然紧紧地盯着佐助的一举一动。  
佐助眯起眼睛问他：“你在想和我打一架吗？”  
鸣人似乎突然变得听不懂人话了一样，他微微地歪过头。  
佐助心想：就像一只不可名状的巨大狐狸。佐助不会怕九尾，但与他身材相仿的鸣人却让他衣服下的肌肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
鸣人慢慢地说：“我想要你。”  
“……”佐助感到一阵电流从自己的脚尖一直打到心脏，又蔓延向大脑与双手。他口干舌燥地尝试纠正鸣人：“你想要和我打架，是吗？“  
鸣人理解了一会儿佐助的话，忽然笑了。他那没有一丝理性的眼神让佐助没辙。  
佐助只好投降：“我和你回去。”  
“嗯。”  
呼噜噜的声音仿佛从鸣人的喉咙里发了出来，那眯起的蓝色眼睛，明显在对佐助的顺从表示喜爱和赞许。


	2. Chapter 2

佐助在木叶一直有一个稳定的住所，只是他不常光顾。当初给他派房间时，鸣人曾一度想要把佐助的房间安置在自己的隔壁。那房间最终在佐助的坚持下成功地安置在了离鸣人十万八千里的一条小巷里。佐助威胁鸣人如果他某一天在自己家的阳台上看到鸣人从隔壁探出头，他就不会再回木叶哪怕一次。这个威胁的结果有利也有弊。好处就是，鸣人的确打消了住在他隔壁的念头，坏处就是鸣人决定直接住进佐助家来。

  
佐助的公寓很简陋，基本上只有一张餐桌和一张床。于是隔天早上佐助决定出门给自己购置一点食物。虽然他对木叶的感情很复杂，但这不代表他不喜欢过几天有房顶的生活，还有，想什么时候吃番茄就什么时候吃。

  
“哟，佐助！”

  
“……”佐助无语地看着眼前这位闲得没事做的男人，“现在大概是早上九点，你不应该火影办公室里吗？”

  
“嗯，你猜猜。”鸣人露出一个迷人的、神秘的微笑。

  
“被炒了。”

  
佐助叹了一口气往街上走。鸣人哭笑不得地追上来。他解释道：“我的影分身在工作啦，不管你在不在乎。”

“你和我走在大街上没关系吗？”佐助不悦地说，“那些木叶高层的工作不就是一天到晚在你背后嚼舌根，你就不要再增加他们的工作量了。况且和你走在一起太引人注目，你知道我最讨厌这个。”

鸣人笑了一下，他的笑容还是那么爽朗，并且随着年岁的增加变得越来越有成熟男人的味道。

“这点你不用担心，我早有对策。”

鸣人衔着一丝笑意。他“上了年纪”后，就老是喜欢对佐助故作神秘。

虽然非常不想对此感到好奇，但佐助还是挡不住地想知道鸣人做了什么。不过等他走到街上后，答案就揭晓了——鸣人的影分身到处都是，不是在帮老奶奶拿包裹，就是在帮小孩子够挂在树上的风筝。

“你脑袋又抽筋了？”佐助不快地说：“你如果这么想浪费你的查克拉，那就去终焉之谷丢几个尾兽玉。正好还能锻炼一下你的小肚腩。你连别人买个东西都要过去帮忙？那你干脆把他们的手脚全部打断好了。”

“生气了？”

佐助丢过去一个和天照的杀伤力不分上下的眼刀。

“好啦。”鸣人说道，他可不想惹佐助生气，“我只是觉得今天的查克拉简直要爆棚了，所以才决定放出影分身的。你说的没错，昨晚那水我的确不该喝。”鸣人吐了吐舌头。

“……”佐助叹了一口气，他抱起胳膊道，“我早就说过了，谁叫你那么鲁莽。你去找小樱看过了吗？”

“还没。”鸣人摸了摸下巴，“我想，只是喝了一口水而已，没什么大不了的吧？”

佐助说：“我发自真心地希望你被毒死。”

鸣人耸了耸肩，跟着佐助走进武器铺子，他抱怨道：“你什么时候才能停止损我啊！”

佐助轻描淡写地说道：“永远也不停。”

这家店不是天天经营的，它只是一家随便的店铺而已。佐助极不喜欢和以前的下忍同僚见面，那样会叫双方都很难堪。佐助仔细地挑选了几捆卷轴、十几把崭新的苦无还有几卷钢丝线。  
鸣人拿起一卷钢丝线在手里把玩。他抽出长长的钢丝，在某些角度，那条细线在空中基本等同于隐形。鸣人用抽出的钢丝线对准佐助的背影，看着佐助黑色的身影在若影若现的钢丝绳后模糊地走动。

蜻蜓震动着翅膀，停在了窗台。事情发生得很突然，没有任何的征兆。

正在挑选武器的佐助忽然一阵战栗，心脏好像被谁用力地掐了一把，佐助打了个激灵。下意识的，佐助转头去确认鸣人的位置。鸣人正斜靠在玻璃柜上，闭着一只眼睛，用另一只眼睛失神地“看”着他。佐助的呼吸一窒。他的本能告诉他此时最好不要引起鸣人的注意，但大脑里的另一个声音却叫佐助快跑。这让佐助很难办——奔跑的身姿必定会引来鸣人的注意。鸣人的手上拿着一捆钢丝线。佐助知道那玩意的厉害，他可以用钢丝线轻易地割裂任何人的四肢和头颅。虽然鸣人不知道它的用法，但佐助觉得鸣人不该拿钢丝线这样比划他，这和拿着苦无对准他没什么区别。

“咳……”佐助的声音竟意外地干涩，他站在鸣人两米之外的距离，“鸣人，你是不是因为用掉太多的查克拉而恍惚了？”  
鸣人一开始没有回话。佐助瞟了一眼坐在柜台后面的老板，对方却因为客人是因为七代目火影而毫无戒心地阅读着一本料理杂志，甚至对着萝卜清汤的做法看得正起劲。佐助恨自己的写轮眼此刻居然记下了那碗萝卜汤的做法。

现在的他绝对不能直视鸣人。鸣人是一只野兽，但又不完全是。鸣人好像进入了混沌的潜意识，他捕捉到了几米之外佐助的存在，却还没有办法理解那是一个什么样的存在。一旦佐助用双眼与鸣人互相确认，佐助毫无疑问鸣人会在下一秒就失控地扑上来对他做一些非常危险、涉及生命安全的事。

佐助把视线对准了鸣人身旁的玻璃柜。他的身体差一点就要淌出汗来。或许鸣人一直以来都误会他能在任何地方毫无顾忌地与自己爆发一场大战，但佐助不会。如果他们在这里打起来，危害的就不只是佐助本身就岌岌可危的声誉，而是鸣人身为七代目的威信。老实说，佐助不想和鸣人在木叶见面就是怕鸣人会突然对他作出什么古怪的举动引来非议。漩涡鸣人亲切、友好、善良？或许对别人来说是这么回事，但佐助从来就没有把这些词和鸣人联系起来。

在他的面前，漩涡鸣人就是一只披着羊皮的狼，善良温和的表面下隐藏着固执、偏激和疯狂。

就算不直视鸣人的双眼，佐助也能想象得到鸣人那双一直都是积极的双眼此时会是多么的空洞。鸣人在发呆？不。佐助知道，鸣人是陷入了一种会吞噬他理智的狂躁之中。现在最好的办法就是等鸣人自己把情绪消化掉恢复正常。

大概过了一分钟，鸣人的眼神渐渐聚焦。接着他打了一个大大的哈欠，像刚刚洗完澡的狗一样抖了抖身子，他擦掉了眼角挤出的泪水，眼神像刚睡醒一样懒散。

佐助很快地瞟了一眼鸣人，鸣人已经恢复正常地开始在武器店到处乱逛、到处乱摸了。佐助松了一口气。

由于担心鸣人的异常，佐助一时间没有留意自己买了多少东西。等佐助回过神的时候就已经买了三大包的武器和卷轴了。钱的话他不至于不够，他是抱不回去——他只有一只手，而这三大包的东西垒起来快要有他一个人这么高了。

“你可以把东西退一点。“

“我不要。”佐助斩钉截铁地说。

“那你怎么搬回去？”

鸣人抱着胳膊幸灾乐祸地盯着佐助。佐助先来以独立标榜，鸣人一直都等着佐助求他帮忙这一天到来。

可没想到，原本放着布袋的地方忽然出现了一块石头。先是一个袋子消失，接着是第二个，然后是第三个。三个统统变成石头之后，佐助走出屋外，找到了被转移到门口的武器，六勾玉轮回眼转动起来，这下被鸣人打断了。

鸣人崩溃地抱起袋子：“你宁愿用天手力搬东西也不愿意拜托我吗？我就在你旁边啊，你跟我说一个请字会死吗？”

鸣人和他的影分身们抢着把三个袋子都抱进了怀里。佐助信步而行，斗篷随风飘动。鸣人就是恨佐助懂得怎么利用他，但同时，他也觉得这样的佐助非常可爱，像现在，虽然佐助仍然面无表情，但随风飘动的斗篷暴露了他比平时都要走得更快的事实，这代表着，他比平常都要高兴。

至今为止，鸣人的确是舔着这一点点的糖屑活下来的。

等鸣人和他的影分身回到佐助家之后，佐助尝试让鸣人回忆起刚才在武器铺发生的事情。

“你还记得你当时拿着一捆钢丝线发呆了吗？”

“怎么了，我连发呆都不行？”鸣人抗议道。

他尝试在佐助的厨房里翻出一点食物，可不管哪个橱柜里面都是空的，厨房里唯一能吃的就只剩下佐助刚买回来的一袋番茄。佐助近期准备去外面吃饭，所以没买任何食材回来。当然，他就算买了也不可能做给鸣人吃。

“你不知道你刚才失控了一下吗？”

佐助就站在鸣人的身后，他的神情很严肃。 但佐助的神情常常都是严肃的，连大家说笑话时佐助都板着脸，所以鸣人分不清楚佐助是在和他开玩笑还是说真的。佐助的笑点非常诡异，他从来也没有把任何人逗笑过。

鸣人犹豫道：“你现在不是在说什么笑话吧？”

“？”佐助皱起眉毛，一个“如果可以不想再和鸣人说话”的眼神。

好在两个人有丰富的鸡同鸭讲的经验，所以他们很快就理清了现在的情况。

“你说我刚才在武器铺里想攻击你？”鸣人很惊讶，“我不知道我有过这种想法——你确定当时的我是想攻击你，而不是别的什么原因吗？”

“还能有什么原因能让你露出那样的表情？”

“我不知道……一乐拉面特惠？或者是连续加班十天？”

佐助倒是没料到十几年的时间让鸣人拥有了能与一乐拉面特惠比肩的重量级事件。

“佐助，我看着你的原因也许只是我想你了。”鸣人猝不及防地说道。

“呃……”佐助皱起眉头。

鸣人笑了笑，挥了挥手想要驱散什么气氛一样：“你别在意，我得去参加等会儿的木叶高层会议了。你说的这个问题我会留意的，毕竟我也不能在那群老顽固面前突然暴走嘛。”

鸣人朝佐助走进一步，他们之间的距离霎那间只剩下一个手掌的距离。佐助忍不住好奇鸣人这一步子怎么会这么大。鸣人脸上的热气朝他喷薄而来，佐助忍不住撇过了头。佐助谨慎地调整着自己的呼吸，努力让自己看上去毫不在乎鸣人的靠近。

看到佐助这样的反应，鸣人轻笑出声。那笑声很低沉，沙哑又富有磁性。

“你知道，我不会做你不喜欢的事情的。”鸣人对他说道。

佐助还没反应过来，鸣人就一步跨出了佐助的安全区。佐助有些恍惚。他还没来得及消化掉鸣人待在他一掌之外亲密的距离中留下的所有信息，鸣人就必须得去处理木叶高层的会议了。这让佐助感到非常挫败。他竟然因为鸣人的靠近而满心期待。

佐助不满地摇头赶走刚才在这间屋子里发生的事，包括临走前占据了鸣人整张脸的那个笑容。

佐助决定把今天剩余的经历全部投入到忍术的研究中去。研究忍术一直都算是佐助的一个爱好，这个爱好大概是在蛇窟的时候养成的。此时佐助像一只大猫一样趴在地板上，一边读着卷轴一边用不同的结印姿势拟出不同的忍术。

研究忍术这件事不是任何时候都能做的，至少佐助必须要保证自己身在一个足够安全的地方，没有忍者愿意冒查克拉消耗过度这个风险。木叶没别的了，也就治安好一点。

一想到鸣人今天所有的时间都要浪费在高层会议中，佐助就高兴地把查克拉通通消耗殆尽了。本来他该留一点最后的查克拉，至少还能让他用几次炎遁，但木叶的正午实在是太宁静了，好像时光都要在下一秒达到永恒的那种宁静。于是佐助决定索性把查克拉统统耗光痛快地睡一个午觉。然后佐助就用六勾玉轮回眼打开了其中一个异世界的大门，把有些融化的无糖冰淇淋放进冰天雪地中急冻了五分钟。最后佐助躺在地板上享用了那一小碗美味。

这一切，都被一个人看在眼里。佐助没有发现他早已潜了进来。他藏在一个佐助至今没有发现的地方，从佐助进门开始就一直看着佐助直到佐助如他所愿地把所有的查克拉都耗光后起身走向浴室。

忍者发出一声轻笑，解除了双手的查克拉，从天花板上垂了下来。他看着佐助走向浴室的背影，悄无声息地来到了地面。

佐助会发现他在自己家吗？当然，如果佐助提防他的话，佐助不费吹灰之力就会察觉到他的存在。但这村子到处都是鸣人的查克拉，佐助早就下意识地忽略了那熟悉的查克拉气息。

这是一间非常简陋的浴室，没有浴缸，只有用浴帘隔开的淋浴池。佐助单手解开自己衣服的纽扣，又用比常人笨拙一些的手法将衣服从头脱下。镜子里倒映出佐助精壮的身材，还有左臂的残缺。佐助甩了甩头发，露出自己的紫色的轮回眼，犹如一只优雅的野兽在河边梳洗自己的毛发。

佐助从来也没在意过自己拥有一具多么有吸引力的身体，他似乎误会自己在吸引鸣人上靠的全是人格魅力。

男人躲在门后，从佐助解开马甲的纽扣开始，到脱去内裤为止，一切的一切都被他看在眼底。他并不是故意的，他不是想通过偷窥来满足什么扭曲的性欲。他只是在等待，就像一只鳄鱼为了一口咬断羚羊的脖子那样，安静地蛰伏在暗处。

佐助拧开水龙头，温热的水流从喷头倾洒而出，分成一股一股流淌在佐助的肌肤上。佐助仰头让水流带走他的疲倦，在哗啦的水声中，他满足地叹了一口气，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。  
就在佐助闭眼的这一个瞬间，忍者从黑暗中扑了过来。佐助还没来得及反应发生了什么，他的身体就本能地做出了反应。他拧住来人的手腕，在失去视力的情况下，佐助企图把他甩在墙壁上。但对方却稳住了下盘，并且朝佐助的腹部猛冲而来。

佐助被狠狠顶在了粗糙的石壁上。对方拉住了佐助的手腕高高地抬起——佐助不知道他想做什么，但单手迅速地结出了印，查克拉迅速在细胞中凝结起来，汇聚成一团火焰。

就在豪火球之术爆发的那一刻，佐助的嘴里被塞进了一大团东西。被猛然堵住嘴之后，佐助下意识地用嘴巴做了一个深呼吸，可在他吸气的时候，一大股粘稠的液体被吸进了呼吸道。

是油！如果佐助还用豪火球之术的话，这油就会让他整颗脑袋着火。

在水流中，这个三十岁的男人一丝不挂，他低垂着脑袋，嘴里塞着一团抹布，睫毛长得吓人。

一阵剧烈的疼痛忽然从右手传了过来，好像有什么东西在分裂，有什么东西在成千上百地死亡。佐助意识到自己的右手被一根苦无高高地钉在了墙壁里。鲜红的血液正在沿着他的手臂蜿蜒而下。高抬的手臂让佐助挺起了他的胸口，敞露出腋下。

“……”面对当下的情形，佐助一时间失去了所有的语言。

他到底是不该在木叶毫无防备，对吗？

野兽嘶吼着朝他扑来。

在短短的十几秒里，佐助已经了解了当下的情况。因此在右手被钉在墙上的时候，佐助只能用剩下的唯一一个办法来避免自己被咬断脖子身亡。

在野兽张嘴撕咬过来时，佐助用左手的残肢用力地捅进了他的嘴里。男人的嘴塞满了佐助断肢面的软肉，唾液从嘴角淌了下来。

一直都没有在意的残疾如今被牙齿用力地嵌入，佐助疼得太阳穴的青筋都涨了出来。查克拉在之前的挥霍中所剩无几，佐助仅剩的力气也在撕咬中被渐渐消耗。水从喷头淋出，浇洒在他们的身上。

“为什么……？”佐助把呻吟咽回喉咙，自己的断肢差不多要被咬下一整块肉，“你怎么在这里，鸣人……”

本应该出现在高层会议中的七代目火影，如今正用一种极度危险的眼神盯着宇智波佐助。在争斗中被扯开的领口露出了半个麦色的胸膛。鸣人的嘴里被佐助塞入了残肢，喉咙发出了吞咽着鲜血的呵、呵的声音。


	3. Chapter 3

佐助和鸣人曾经做过几次爱，有些时候是在床上，有些时候则是在树林里。他们三十岁了却还没有对象，就算是傻子也知道这是怎么回事，更何况鸣人的斑斑劣迹早就暴露了他对佐助情有独钟的事实。好在他们两个都是坦诚的男人，所以，没有鲜花、没有美酒，没有一场浪漫的表白，甚至没有终身的约定，他们两人十分自然地睡在了一起。

佐助从来没有怀疑过鸣人的爱。也许正是因为鸣人太爱他、太照顾他的心情了，所以佐助才忽略了鸣人心里原来一直藏着一个这么阴暗的角落。佐助从没想过自己有一天会被那个担心自己被风吹感冒的漩涡鸣人强暴，可事实摆在眼前，当鸣人咬着他的断肢，想方设法地把阴茎塞进佐助紧闭的后穴时，佐助不得不承认，鸣人这种行为在各种层面上都能称得上强奸。

奇妙的是，当一个人大难临头时，他们的脑袋常常会浮现很多毫不相关的念头。比如现在，佐助正在好奇鸣人和他的行为算不算是某种意义上的渎职，或者是腐败什么的，鉴于他曾经是个十恶不赦的忍界罪人而鸣人则是木叶的七代目火影兼忍界的英雄。

冷静下来之后，佐助立刻就知道眼前的鸣人只是一个影分身。他松了一口气的同时又感到头疼。如果他是影分身，那就意味着真正的鸣人现在正在和木叶的高层开会。如果佐助打散影分身，那必定意味着影分身的经验会瞬间回归到鸣人的身上，也就是说，七代目火影的思绪会从成堆的劳动法案毫无前兆地跳转到一具血淋淋的裸体上。

看上去似乎挺不妙的，佐助不想给鸣人添这种麻烦。况且这么疯狂的影分身一下子回归本体，本体不知道会受到什么冲击。

佐助咬牙把自己的手连带着那枚苦无从墙壁上拔了出来。他的手被扎出了一个洞，那窟窿正在往外流血。鸣人注意到佐助把手从墙壁里拔出来之后，立刻把那只手腕摁在了墙壁上。佐助顺从地摊开手掌，表示无辜。

“嗯、嗯嗯。”佐助哼了两声，即便现在的鸣人很可能听不懂他在什么。

不过动物也有动物的直觉。在佐助放松身体之后，鸣人动了动鼻子，似乎嗅到了安全的味道，于是他也跟着放松了警惕。

一般来说，如果佐助的状态不错的话，看到鸣人放松的一瞬间就会一个千鸟穿过去，不过他现在没办法使出最强力的千鸟，而鸣人却有无限的查克拉对付他，而且，是的，这只是他千百个影分身中的一个而已。

鸣人松开了嘴，放开了佐助的断肢。现在它血淋淋的，嵌着两行极深的牙痕。而鸣人因为喝了太多佐助的血，现在闻起来就是一股血腥味。他的嘴唇鲜红，犬齿外露，呼吸时发出“嘶嘶”的声音。

佐助的眼神往下一瞥，看到了黑色裤子裆部高高的耸起。那似乎就是鸣人暴躁的来源。但像动物一样的鸣人，似乎还没办法理解自己的狂躁。不管是影分身也好，本体也好，他们常常分不清楚自己见到佐助时那股从腹部涌起的燥热到底是何原因。有几次，佐助很清楚地感受到鸣人把那股冲动当成了一种战斗欲，因为那里是封印着九尾的地方。

佐助小心翼翼地把堵住自己嘴巴的布条抽开。湿漉漉的布条抽开之后，口水顺着嘴角流下。佐助想骂一句笨蛋，但现在最好还是少给鸣人一点刺激比较好。他闭上嘴，尽可能自然地看着鸣人。佐助睁开双眼，用眼神对鸣人传递出了自己的包容。

哦没事的，你这个小怪物。佐助感到自己像个傻子一样用眼睛这么对鸣人说道。

但这个方法的确奏效了。鸣人的举动变得轻柔起来。他依旧注视着佐助，但那眼神多了一分好奇。佐助继续用强装出来的无害的眼神看着鸣人（他突然意识到自己平常看起来有多么凶恶），一边慢慢地把鸣人推到一旁，试探地将脚伸出浴池。

佐助松了一口气，他有机会逃过一劫。如果鸣人的影分身真的有这么愚蠢，那他就可以用缓慢的速度移动到卷轴前找机会把他封印进去了。

然而，就在佐助整个身体踏出浴池之后，鸣人把他压在了粗糙的墙壁上，并且伸出舌头像小狗一样轻舔着他的下巴，喉咙还发出咕噜咕噜的低响。

佐助咽下一口唾液，鸣人的舌头敏锐地捕捉到了他上下翻动的喉结，并且顺着脖颈的轮廓，舔到了佐助的肩窝。

很多人不知道，但人类体味最明显的地方在后颈。鸣人一边舔舐吮吸着佐助的肩窝，一边嗅着佐助的后颈。虽然他这个影分身没有任何的理智，但那熟悉的荷尔蒙依旧叫他欲罢不能。很快的，鸣人又冲动起来，舔舐慢慢变成了啃咬。

“嗯……”佐助闭上眼睛，脸颊带着耳根红成了一片。他感觉到鸣人的犬齿在自己脖子的动脉上磨蹭。

似乎受到佐助声音的刺激，鸣人的双手摸向了佐助的身体。佐助的手臂立刻泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。鸣人的手在他的侧腰忽轻忽重地摸索起来，然后一直攀爬到他的臀部。

鸣人的手掌非常宽大并且厚实，那是一双让人感到安心的手掌，那也是一双能够轻易燃起性欲的手掌。鸣人的掌纹非常明显，缓慢地抚摸在皮肤表面时能够轻易地带来磨砂的质感。

佐助感到血液往自己的身体下方流去。这种感觉很明显，因为他开始没办法抵挡鸣人的攻势了。鸣人的每一次抚摸都将带给他一阵颤栗。佐助一直以来都非常讨厌这样失控的感觉，可他无法拒绝。

鸣人拉着佐助的手摁到自己发热的裆部。他在佐助的耳边痛苦地呜咽起来。佐助的手指摁在鼓起的裤裆上。鸣人焦急地把胯部顶向佐助，还拉住佐助的手用力地摁在了自己的勃起上。他发出急不可耐的嘶吼，红着眼睛盯着佐助。佐助只能用手指钻进鸣人的裤裆，扯出他的阴茎套弄起来。而鸣人也学着佐助的姿势，抓住佐助淡黄色的阴茎上下撸了起来。快感如电流般袭来，佐助咬住嘴唇，可最终还是喘起了气。

鸣人的喘息忽然粗重起来。他的脑袋搁在佐助的肩膀上。

“佐……佐助。”他的声音就好像一辆火车开进了佐助的耳朵里，引起了佐助浑身的震颤。

鸣人也跟着颤抖起来，火热的精液射在了佐助的手里。佐助的指缝变得黏糊糊的。

高潮时鸣人的手停了下来，佐助只能自己难耐地扭了扭胯部。但他还是觉得这种举动太羞耻了。

一次爆发之后，鸣人的眼神变得有些慵懒。佐助趁机温和地拉开鸣人，想要从两人的空隙中溜出去找到封印的卷轴。但鸣人没让佐助得逞，他把佐助整个悬空抱了起来。佐助要么就被打横像麻袋一样被鸣人抗在肩膀上，要么就只能自己夹住鸣人的腰靠在他的肩上。佐助只好选择了后者。

鸣人粗壮的手臂搂着佐助的腰。佐助的阴茎夹在鸣人的胸口。鸣人的胸口很烫，但他的勃起温度更高。佐助的眼睛变得湿润。他想要。然后他发现有一根玩意顶在自己的屁股上——鸣人又勃起了。

“你抱我去客厅，我想去拿个东西。”佐助说。

鸣人歪了歪头。

佐助把胸膛压在鸣人的脸颊上，鸣人的脸冰冰凉凉的，正好给他的胸脯降温。佐助把头贴在鸣人的脑袋旁边，又重复了一遍刚才的命令。

鸣人果然听佐助的话开始朝着客厅的方向移动。

佐助也发现了，鸣人冷静下来之后，似乎能听懂更多话。于是这就给佐助带来了另一个麻烦……

当佐助顺利地来到餐桌上抽出卷轴后，舔着他胸口的鸣人睁开了一只眼睛。见到佐助拿起了一个似乎对自己有威胁的玩意后，鸣人的眼神变得危险起来。佐助立刻把卷轴丢到自己的背后，拿起了正好同样放在桌上的番茄。

佐助给了鸣人一个“我是来吃番茄”的眼神，接着便在鸣人监督的注视下吃起番茄。番茄的汁水涌进佐助的口腔，佐助还没吃过这么无味的番茄。

但鸣人此时却扯过佐助的手往自己的裆部按。佐助的身子连带着被扯向鸣人。佐助只有一只手，他的另一只手没有手掌，而且现在还被咬得破破烂烂的。佐助本想告诉鸣人自己要用这手吃番茄，但鸣人却愤怒地朝他咆哮起来，并且揪住了他的乳头顺时针拧动。佐助疼得曲起身子，只好把番茄含在嘴里伸手给鸣人手淫。本想着赶快结束这场噩梦，可十分钟过去了，鸣人却越来越亢奋，阴茎也胀大到了一个佐助难以接受的尺寸。佐助粗略估计那玩意大概有二十厘米。他咽了一口口水。

佐助必须要在卷轴上画上封印符才行，但他的手根本空不出来，残肢不可能胜任这么精细的工作。更何况，鸣人的问题好像不是一时半会能解决的。

没办法了……

佐助把手抽回来。就在鸣人生气地准备把佐助的手捉过来的时候，佐助翻了个身，像只刚出生的小羊一样颤抖地张开了双腿。

鸣人好奇地盯着出现在眼前的这个肉色的小圆点。这柔软的内陷不知为何惹得他吞了一口口水。在记忆深处，他好像知道这是一个什么地方。

趁鸣人的注意力被分散的机会，佐助连忙沾着自己的鲜血在卷轴上画起了封印符。

后穴突然被手指撑开。

“嗯……”佐助皱起了眉毛。他难耐地扭了扭腰。他感到极度羞耻的同时，庆幸这个鸣人之后会忘掉今天发生的种种。

后穴被插进去的手指左右捣鼓，鸣人似乎还在理解这玩意的用处。

佐助发出一声细长的呻吟，他趴在了桌上，一边虚弱地描画着封印咒，一边主动地将臀瓣贴到鸣人滚烫的阴茎上。

“呜……”这总该懂了吧……

一根滚烫的肉棍猛得往自己的身体捅了进来。

没有润滑剂，也没有避孕套，鸣人发紫的龟头对准佐助的穴口硬是要往里挤。半年没做过了，佐助早就紧致如初，被鸣人用蛮力戳来戳去，本人没过多久就疼出了一层冷汗。

佐助不想自己之后几天都得踉踉跄跄地走路，更不想被鸣人本人发现这回事。他看了一眼旁边的番茄，忽然想到了一个十分变扭的办法。

鸣人好不容易挤进去了半截，但佐助的屁股却没有记忆中的那么柔软火热，反而夹得他窒息。鸣人皱着眉头顶了两下佐助，扯得两个人都火辣辣地痛了起来。

佐助从袋子里拿出了一枚新的番茄，把它抵在尾椎上。番茄的表面冰冰凉凉的，让佐助打了个激灵。之前在吸番茄的汁液的时候，佐助突发奇想这汁液的粘稠也许能用在别的地方。尽管这个做法会让他在接下来的几天里完全不想碰番茄，但比起让自己半身不遂，几天的番茄斋戒已经是不错的牺牲了。

于是佐助用力捏烂了番茄，让番茄粘稠冰凉的汁液流到他的隐私部位，润滑了鸣人的抽插。

佐助咬紧了牙关，否则他一定会当场晕过去。

鸣人似乎误会了番茄的透红以及血液的猩红，看到自己的抽插在番茄汁液的润滑下变得稍微顺利了一点之后，他竟然伸手去挖佐助刚刚凝结的咬伤，企图从中挖出魔法的红色液体让他们之间的活塞变得更加顺畅。

佐助的封印卷轴勉强画到一半，伤口却被鸣人抓过去抠弄。佐助疼得一个激灵。鸣人一边企图从佐助的伤口里榨出更多的鲜血，一边像公牛一般毫不客气地把佐助顶在餐桌上。佐助的右手只剩下在纸上游走的力气，咒纹也是画得歪歪扭扭。冷汗浸湿了佐助的身体，凝结的伤口又重新淌出了些许鲜血。佐助无力地趴在桌上抽搐，眼角含着一丝水光。

好在鸣人很快就把注意力转移到了汗津津的佐助的身体上。先前有几滴血液洒在佐助的背上。鸣人把那些血滴都吸干了，开始一寸寸地舔舐起佐助线条分明的脊背来。

“嗯……”佐助呻吟了起来。

忍者对疼痛的忍耐力极强，更不用说像佐助这样身经百战的成熟忍者。手臂的伤没有见骨，虽然疼，但还算是皮肉伤。佐助的自愈能力虽然没有鸣人那么强，但他也是阴查克拉的持有人。很快的，与阳查克拉结合的快感与兴奋已经压过了疼痛，占据了佐助的大脑。

佐助利用刚才被挖出来的鲜血补完了封印的咒纹。他只需要把鸣人的影分身摁到上面去，这场噩梦就结束了。

在这之前，他必须要削弱鸣人的影分身。

佐助预感今天将要成为他永生难忘的屈辱之日。

他挣扎着翻过身。在情欲中鸣人的眼神就好像喝醉了却又无比清醒一般，那是人类堕落成野兽却又闪烁着寒光的眼神。

“鸣人……”佐助哑着嗓子叫了一声鸣人的名字，甚至慢慢地张大了他的双腿。佐助的脸庞红透了。他撇过头，不愿和鸣人多对视哪怕一秒。

“佐……佐助……”鸣人扯着嗓子回应道。他的眼睛里倒映的全部都是佐助的样貌。佐助不想看鸣人，时常就是为了避免看到那双蓝色瞳孔中倒映的自己的容貌——他仍然不敢承认那个鸣人的身下露出如此迷醉的表情的人是自己。

“嗯——”佐助抑制不住地抱着鸣人的脖子。一阵剧烈的电流噼里啪啦地打过全身，佐助甚至绷紧了脚趾。

一股浓稠的白浆在鸣人的低吼中喷射而出。

佐助气喘吁吁地和鸣人一起倒在了桌上。他的黑发散乱了，露出失神的紫色轮回眼。他的浑身都散发着血的腥味还有高潮后浓烈的香气。

鸣人伸出舌头像小狗似的舔去佐助下巴和脖颈上的汗水。

“唔，你还真是喜欢我身上的味道。”佐助咕哝了一声。

“嗯？”鸣人看着佐助，缓慢地消化着这句话的意思。

佐助感受到鸣人的力量变弱了。他笨拙地用一只手抱住鸣人。鸣人还以为佐助在和他闹着玩，或者是什么事后服务，一脸幸福地蹭进佐助的臂弯。但佐助抱紧鸣人之后忽然一个用力的翻身，正好把鸣人压进封印里。

扭曲的红色封印闪出一道金光，叫嚣着将鸣人的影分身吞进了卷轴之中，不容对方发出一声反抗。

空气重回寂静，而卷轴上多了一个“鸣”字的字迹。佐助失去了所有的力气倒在餐桌上。两只手都疼得他皱眉，之后一定要去找小樱要点药膏了。

“喂——你需要帮忙吗？”

突然传来了鸣人的叫喊。佐助的心里一惊，但很快意识到那不过是别的影分身在木叶的大街小巷工作罢了。他们是不会打扰他的……大概吧。


	4. Chapter 4

佐助醒来的时候，发现自己躺在餐桌上寸缕不着。他立刻打了两个喷嚏，意识到自己先前在餐桌上陷入了短暂的昏迷。佐助的脖子和左手遍布咬痕，好在手臂的血早就已经止住了。

鸣人在十三岁的终结之谷就表演过失控的戏码，那时的他大喊着朝自己扑过来，高亢的声音同样激起了佐助体内沸腾的热血。鸣人想拔他的皮、抽他的筋，不顾一切地占有他，将他变成自己的所有物，而佐助何尝不是如此？佐助也想要在那滚烫的皮肤上烙印下只属于自己的印记，即便他的心里知道，鸣人不会允许他这么做。

看着火影办公室里日夜伏案的七代目火影、站在最高处享受群众欢呼的忍界英雄，佐助的心里往往会浮现出另一个漩涡鸣人。那个漩涡鸣人有着一双鲜红的眼睛，一双能够撕裂一切的利爪还有可以咬碎钢铁的利齿。

还有另一个场景：名为漩涡鸣人的少年站在自己十米之外的距离，穿着橙黑相间的服装，在明媚或者阴暗的宽阔场景中，用一双亮得吓人的眼睛忧伤地望着自己。他仿佛在说着什么——

下午的三点，佐助的皮肤被空气夺走了热量。他的四肢非常的纤长，对比起一般人的身材，他就像是发育得更加彻底的人类。他叠起手臂枕在自己的头下，放任自己的双腿自然地垂下桌沿。佐助的侧肋压着那卷封印，黑色的鸣字被他的侧肋分成两半，只露出一部分的口与鸟字最下面的横杠与提勾。

大概在一个小时后，宇智波佐助出现在了火影办公室内。傍晚的火影办公室陷入黄昏的寂静，门口的两名守卫都因为幻术而陷入了短暂的昏迷。鸣人察觉到佐助的查克拉，面带着一丝微笑地抬起头，下一秒如意料中的那样，佐助披着一身黑色的斗篷出现在了鸣人的面前。

鸣人笑笑：“怎么了？很少见你在没事的时候来火影办公室。你转性了吗？”

“没有。”佐助看着眼前因为一天的工作显得有些疲倦的火影，“你忘了一件重要的事。”

“嗯？什么事？”

“你要去小樱那里抽血，看看身体有没有发生变化。”佐助说。

鸣人挑起一根眉毛，迟疑地盯着佐助说：“我必须得去吗？我的身体一点问题也没有，有的话只是我的查克拉变多了。而且，这难道不算好事吗？”

佐助看向鸣人桌上垒起来的文件，一叠是用红笔勾画过的，另一叠则没有，而两叠的厚度差不多。佐助的心里有一丝希望这不是鸣人今天必须完成的工作。佐助犹豫了一下要不要把今天发生的事情告诉鸣人。但很快的他就打消了这个念头。他肯定不能坦白今天下午鸣人的影分身对他做了不可描述的事情，而对鸣人撒慌则是另一个愚蠢的举动；鸣人能看穿佐助撒的每一个谎话。佐助的确很不擅长凭空捏造，这点和他的哥哥大相径庭。

“总之你今晚必须和我去小樱那里检查。”佐助直接把结论甩给了鸣人，不管他能不能理解。而这也是他的老一套了。

“那我可以提一个要求吗？”鸣人在桌上交叉起双手挡在嘴巴前面，那种常见的谈判的姿势。

“什么？”佐助的语气有些上扬，似乎在颤抖。佐助不希望鸣人看出他的动摇，他差一点就把头别过去不让鸣人看他的脸。但佐助还是努力冷下一张脸面对鸣人。

“我是说，”鸣人顿了一下，嘴角浮现出一丝笑容，“我今晚想和你一起睡。”

“我不要。”佐助斩钉截铁地说，没给鸣人一秒钟时间。

“噢——”鸣人露出非常痛苦的表情，“我保证我不会做任何事情，就只是和你一起睡觉而已。如果我今晚不能见你的话，我会心痛到做一晚上的工作的。如果家里没有人在等着的话，谁还愿意回家呢？”

佐助叹了一口气，看向笑眯眯的七代目：“你是不是想用这个来威胁我？”

鸣人给了佐助一个“真不愧是你”的眼神。

“今天晚上七点。”佐助转身离开，“木叶医院见。我只等你五分钟。”

—

佐助刚刚离开火影楼就迎面撞上了一个影分身。这个影分身似乎在闲逛。他们相遇在一个大型自动贩卖机旁边，而那里是一个视觉死角。这个鸣人的影分身是从人迹罕至的小巷里冒出来的，佐助也没料到他的出现。

“这不是佐助吗？”影分身看了看身后的火影大楼，“你刚刚去找本体了吗？”

“嗯。”佐助伸手推了一下鸣人的胸膛，“你靠得太近了。”

“嗯？”鸣人反而靠得更近，近到佐助的视野里全是鸣人的这张脸，“我们是恋人吧，为什么还要保持距离？”

“……”佐助推开鸣人的脸，或者说，他捂住了鸣人的嘴。鸣人嘴巴上软软的绒毛贴着佐助的手掌心。鸣人的眼睛弯了起来，仿佛在享受佐助的别扭。

“这里不是火影办公室，也不是人来人往的大街，没有人会发现的哦？”一只手攥紧了佐助的斗篷，食指推开单薄衣物的遮拦，在佐助腰腹的纹路上描摹着一根不存在的线，“不试试吗？如假包换的七代目火影。”

每一个影分身在性格上都有细微的不同。佐助忽然想道。

“你身上有一股色情的味道。”鸣人的鼻尖耸了耸，眼睛眯成一条缝隙，从缝隙中透出暗暗的蓝色的光，“因为刚刚见了本体吗？莫非你们在火影办公室里做了些不该做的事……？”

“你觉得呢？”佐助面无表情地看着他。

影分身轻笑出声，没有回答。

佐助的手从鸣人的嘴唇上下滑，指尖翻过他柔软的唇瓣，拉出了蔷薇色的牙龈。佐助骨骼分明的手经过鸣人长着短短胡渣的下巴，移动到了他的喉结。佐助用大拇指揉了揉鸣人的喉结，随即收拢手指，掐住了鸣人的喉咙。就这样掐着鸣人的喉咙，佐助把金发的忍者压到了深褐色的砖墙上，冷冷地凝视着他。

“影分身。”佐助加重了指尖的力度，将他死死地卡在墙上，“你们在密谋什么？”

“你……你觉得我们在密谋什么？”他眯起眼睛，说话声因为气管被卡住而断断续续。

“我不知道，但最好不要是什么伤害本体的事。”佐助低声警告道，他的声音就像利爪在水泥地上划出一道痕，“别做蠢事，影分身。”

“如果本体知道你这么关心他，他会感激涕零的。”鸣人垮下眉毛，十分感动地说。

“但我不会让他知道。”佐助说，“永远也不会。”

电光石火间，佐助松开影分身的脖子，从腰间抽出了画着封印符的苦无。影分身还没来得及消失，佐助就用那枚苦无刺穿了鸣人的喉咙。鸣人的影分身在瞬间睁大双眼。那双眼如同鲜花凋零一般失去了神采，并且随着一阵风化成烟逝去了。

佐助看向左手边那悠长的巷子，那缕吹散影分身的风就是从这里来的 。穿过昏暗的小巷，佐助看到了另一条街道上往来的人流。其中的另一个鸣人影分身心电感应一般朝着佐助的方向看了过来。他露出了一个笑容。但不管那个笑容看起来多么温和无辜，佐助都冒出了冷汗。

—

夜幕四合，在木叶医院门口的路灯下，一个披着漆黑斗篷的男人靠在墙上。夜里出入医院的人往往要朝他的方向瞧上一眼，带着或困惑或惊恐的眼神。大概七点四分，街道的尽头跑来一个熟悉的身影。就算在夜里，穿着橙色衣服的他也是那么的耀眼。他的出现几乎吸走了所有人的注意力。先前路过佐助感到害怕的那些人，此时也露出了安心的笑容，高兴地对金发的男人打招呼。

“七代目火影大人！”

鸣人也回应地朝他们点点头，他没有因为众人的尊敬而变得更高兴，他就是那副平常的嘴脸，眼神甚至有些麻木。

“累了？”佐助看着他说道。

“嗯……？是啊。”鸣人回过神来，深深地叹了一口气。

两个人走进医院的大门，穿过一条长长的通道。鸣人抱怨着他的工作有多么繁琐累人。佐助走在他旁边，面无表情，也不知道听没听进去。两个人找到了小樱，以七代目的身份得到了优先的护理权。

小樱给鸣人抽了血，经过了一系列的化验，得出的结论是所有指标都很正常。看到这项结果的鸣人找机会揶揄了佐助一句，但佐助根本就没有理会鸣人的调侃。鸣人只好悻悻地闭上了嘴。

出医院时，鸣人跟在佐助的身后。走了两步之后，佐助停下来无语的看着鸣人，好像在质问他为什么跟在自己的身后。

“喂，你不会是想反悔吧！你说过让我今晚去你家睡的啊。”鸣人连忙抗议道。

“有这么回事吗？”

“当然有！”鸣人摁住自己的心脏，好像佐助一反悔他就会心脏病发昏厥过去。

但很幸运的，佐助这次并没有说一套做一套，而是干脆地带着鸣人回到了自己的住所。佐助是以目的为导向的男人，这次干脆带他回来的理由也是他有些事想问鸣人。不过鸣人似乎不管三七二十一，洗完澡之后就像一只大狮子一样霸道地占领了佐助的床铺。

佐助下午刚刚洗过澡，晚上不至于再洗一次。老实说看到鸣人躺在自己床上的那一刻，他因为想起之前发生的一系列影分身暴走事件而有些阴影。

但是真正的鸣人对待他总是特别的温柔。

佐助关上房间的灯，躺在了鸣人的身旁。他能在一片漆黑中感受到身旁鸣人的体温和呼吸。等眼睛适应黑暗之后，窗外的点点星光透进室内。

忽然一双大手伸过来，将佐助紧紧地搂进了怀里。两个三十岁的大男人了，局促在一张床上实在非常变扭。佐助刚想推开鸣人，或者以为搂在自己背上的手会移动向某些特殊的区域，佐助的耳边就传来了鸣人平稳的呼吸声。

佐助睁大眼，遮住轮回眼的刘海滑到了一边。他凝视着鸣人没什么形象的睡脸，静静的，他突然扬起了嘴角。

“吊车尾的……”他长叹了一声，枕着鸣人的胳膊睡了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

枕着鸣人的胳膊睡觉一直都是一件让佐助感到安心的事。佐助没办法解释为什么自己的安心多过烦躁，这个男人的呼吸声如同野兽一般粗重，他嘴唇上的绒毛也经常贴在佐助的额头带去一丝蚂蚁爬过似的痒意。佐助感到安全的时候，他总是会缩在鸣人的腋下睡觉。更有些时候，鸣人会奇异地发现睡着的佐助露出仿佛在哭泣的表情。

他可能梦到了别的一些什么……或者，他在想家。

佐助做了一个梦。

人无法控制自己的潜意识。很多人相信潜意识反映着每个人内心真实的渴望。在梦里，白色的天空异常明亮，它刺痛了佐助的双眼。一个披着黑色斗篷的男人站在灰蓝色的水面上，两边是高耸的灰色山崖。在瀑布的轰鸣声中，另一个披着白色斗篷的男人正远远地望向佐助。佐助看着那双陌生又熟悉的眼睛，目光仿佛穿透了他，进入了密密麻麻的时间洪流之中。婴儿时期被母亲抚摸额头的温柔、小时候牵起的哥哥干燥的手心，还有少年时期彼此依靠的那份安心，这些让人缱绻爱意的源头仿佛都是眼前这个勉强笑着的男人。

“不、不……”他似乎在说着什么，“不要……”

佐助从床上惊醒过来，心脏在耳畔擂鼓一样跳动。他喘着气仰起头，阳光倾洒在他的黑发上。他的喉结在皮肤下凸起，随着每一次的呼吸与吞咽上下起伏。昨夜睡在他身旁的男人已经离开了，鸣人留了一张纸条在桌上。

“我去工作了。”

佐助长长地呼出一口气，随着呼吸佐助的身体一阵颤抖。昨天夜里鸣人睡得很不安稳，呼吸经常中断，每一次中断佐助都会立刻睁开眼，即便鸣人只是一时呼吸困难，很快就通过一个迷迷糊糊的深呼吸给顺了过去。鸣人有过呼吸的病史。而影分身带来的影响似乎比佐助想的还要恶劣。

佐助坐在床上，突然意识到了一件让他浑身发麻的事情。

每一个影分身在脱离本体之后都有独立的意志，而袭击佐助的影分身都是那些控制不住自己进而暴走的影分身。那些暴走的影分身由于被佐助封印了起来，所以他们的记忆和情绪都不会回归本体，成为本体的一部分。但是那些尚未暴走的影分身在一天的结束后依旧以经验的形式回归了本体，这也就意味着，那些临界于暴走边缘的影分身们将一整天的焦躁全部都回馈给了本体。

佐助把脸埋进手掌之中，他的耳边回响起昨夜鸣人不稳的呼吸声。他的呼吸好像是一根很细很细的风筝线，随时都会被风吹断。鸣人昨天晚上睡得那么快，很可能是在睡前服用了某种催眠的药物。

三十岁了，鸣人爱他的方式还是那么的小心翼翼。

—

鹰隼在苍白的天空中翱翔，飞流的瀑布让这一带的空气格外潮湿。初代目火影与宇智波互相对望的岩壁高高耸立在湖畔，广袤的森林在表面的宁静下藏匿着动物迁移前的骚动。

宇智波佐助只身一人走到了湖泊的中央。佐助的眼神冰冷地掠过湖面，那一圈圈小小的涟漪，他似乎下定了某种决心。

终结之谷在他们十七岁的那场大战后重修了一次，被打得七零八落的雕像如今又恢复了原样。时光荏苒，当初的十三岁小孩如今已经成了火影，但终结之谷却仿佛从来也没有变过。

佐助看向宇智波斑的雕像，那个与他和鸣人在战场上厮杀过的男人，他恐怖的实力给佐助留下了深刻的印象。宇智波的力量来源于他们对目标的执念；或是爱，或是恨，或是两者交织。佐助很好奇，这个倨傲的男人，他是不是也有过低头辅佐初代目的时刻？

半空中突然传来一阵鹰唳，惊空遏云。佐助看向四周郁郁葱葱的树林，树枝与藤蔓相互交错形成了一面绿的屏障。佐助的三勾玉写轮眼转动起来，变幻成了永恒万花筒。他敏锐地捕捉到左前方轻微晃动的一簇灌木，瞥见了灌木丛下伸出的一只脚。

一个影分身？——不，这里至少也藏着一百个影分身。

影分身们行动得非常隐秘，他们熟知佐助的习性，佐助只能用召唤兽来监视他们的举动。佐助来终结之谷之前绕着全村走了一遍，等到确认吸引到了所有的影分身后，他才佯作不知地前往终结之谷。

虽然影分身们把自己的行踪隐蔽得很完美，但是他们遮盖不了那躁动不安的野兽的气息。

佐助准备分出四个影分身布下四紫炎阵，并在这阵中消灭所有的影分身，让他们的躁动平息在终结之谷。

因为影分身布下的四紫炎阵范围很小，所以佐助必须让所有藏匿在树林中的影分身同时出现在湖中央。他要一举拦截下所有的影分身，绝对不能够放走在场的任何一个人。他为此要想出一个办法让所有的影分身同时失控地朝他扑来。

在这一片曾经被火焰与落雷拷打过的湖面上，两个少年打得难舍难分。湖水因疾风而飞溅，水珠又被炙火蒸发。寂静的湖面一次、两次地成为人间地狱，不知道见证过多少次生死离别。在沧海一粟的世界里，有一些不幸的人彼此误会，饮恨而终，也有一些幸运的人，他们经历过分分合合，最终握住了彼此的手，重归于好。

佐助从斗篷中抽出一条蓝色的护额，钢铁的木叶标志被拉出长长的一道划痕。佐助低头笨拙地用右手将它系在额头上。

一如十三岁的那副高傲自大的模样：“我承认吧，你们很强。”（我承认吧，你很强）

但这次是更为低沉的男声：“因为你们也跟我一样，深深知道忍耐着对一个人的爱情的痛苦。”（因为你也和我一样，是深深了解孤独的痛苦的人）

也是一张将秘密藏得更深的脸庞：“我们都明白爱情这件事情，它会驱使一个人去保护别人。也正因如此，我必须要在这里将你们彻底消灭。”（而这痛苦会使人坚强。正因为如此，若我将这份情谊斩断，我便能变得更为强大）

佐助指了指自己脑袋上的护额，眯起眼睛说道：“你根本无法伤到我的额头一丝一毫，这点是永远不会变的。”（你根本无法伤到我的额头一丝一毫，这点是永远不会变的）


	6. Chapter 6

草草系在额头上的护额顺着黑发咻的一声滑落。仿佛地震一般，大地颤抖起来，佐助脚下的水面也开始摇晃。铺天盖地的红色查克拉从四周掀起，如同巨浪一般朝佐助涌来。

……未－巳－寅 “影分身之术” 

四个影分身踩着鸣人们的脑袋一路跳到了湖泊的四角。佐助的查克拉有限，分出四个已经是他的极限。

就在鸣人们被四个影分身吸引走注意力的同时，巨大的紫色骷髅在佐助的身后构架起来。当他披上胄甲之际，通天的紫色屏障将佐助与鸣人的影分身与外界分隔开。

负责封印术的影分身眼看着就要被眼前发狂的鸣人抓住，但是一把燃烧着紫色火焰的巨剑落下，影分身们砰砰消失。佐助站在四紫炎阵的中央，身后巨大的须佐能乎挥舞着巨剑，顷刻间无数的影分身逃避不及消失在了须佐之下。

一道明亮的橙色光芒照亮了昏暗的结界。巨大的手掌从鸣人的腹部生出来接住了须佐的攻击。佐助受到了一阵巨大的压力，身体被抬起甩到了半空中。完全体的须佐能乎宛如一名将军，保护着佐助从空中稳稳地落下。

受限于结界的大小，佐助不能用翅膀飞起来从空中攻击。

橙色的光芒如同岩浆般喷发而出，艳色的光芒将结界点燃，仿佛一丛一丛的地狱之火。虽然佐助早就料到自己会对上鸣人的九尾模式，但看着眼前十字的金色瞳孔，他不由地产生了一丝焦虑。暴走的查克拉甚至让成群的影分身达到了仙人九尾模式。巨大的能量凝聚成一团狰狞的黑色圆球，脚底下的水流形成了一圈又一圈的漩涡。

咆哮的鸣人将尾兽玉朝着佐助丢了过去。尾兽玉击中四紫炎阵的紫色壁垒时，四紫炎阵一瞬间出现了一道裂痕。尾兽玉爆炸的能量消耗掉了封印，好在佐助立刻又把封印补了回去。这个封印不算太强，它还是佐助在蛇窟期间学的，大蛇丸曾经用这个封印控制过三代目火影，完成了一次木叶袭击。佐助自己的六道·地爆天星用于封印影分身太浪费，更何况它还需要和鸣人配合。其他的封印术，如鼬的十拳剑、历代火影的尸鬼封尽，全部都不适合用在这个场合。这些影分身的个数众多，实力还很强劲，更不要说他们处于暴走状态根本就无法谈判。佐助只能想办法将他们全部吞噬在这个结界中。

每一个影分身平分着本体的查克拉，佐助分出四个影分身后，查克拉只剩原来的五分之一。完全体的须佐能乎在一通轰炸后消灭了近一半的影分身，但靠的是出奇制胜。残留下来的影分身进入了不同状态的九尾化。对于他们来说，阿修罗近乎无限的查克拉能帮助他们拖垮完全体的须佐能乎。

胄甲分崩离析，如同纸片般从佐助的身子剥落。在凌乱的视野中，鸣人如同野兽一样扑过去意图咬中半空中的宇智波佐助。

佐助抽出草薙剑斩下了影分身的脑袋。随着一声烟雾缭绕的砰，佐助稳稳地降临在了水面上。

巨大的引力在佐助的周围产生，离佐助最近的那一圈影分身统统被吸了过去。

“炎遁·炎雷神”黑色的箭矢以佐助为圆心往四面刺去，燃烧的漆黑的粗壮尖刺穿透了影分身的胸膛。

水面波动起来，水花乱溅，一块又一块坚硬的岩石从深蓝的湖水中浮上空中。 如今引力核出现在半空，九尾化不彻底的影分身们被吸了起来，他们紧贴着石块发出了骇人的低吼。随着加强的压力与外围越来越厚的岩层，他们的四肢嵌进了岩缝。佐助的右手聚集起苍白色的闪电，白光照亮了佐助漆黑的双眼。

“千鸟·星碎”

佐助右手的千鸟贯穿了地爆天星。伴随着碎石从空中噼里啪啦地掉回水里，佐助落回水面，因为接连使用轮回眼而轻喘了起来。

被九尾查克拉包裹的男人弓起身子咆哮着，他们皱着眉头，仿佛承受着巨大的痛苦。

“马上就帮你们解放。”佐助轻言道。他将手伸进水下，全身的查克拉都汇聚到右手的指尖，雷电迅猛而出，“千鸟流！”

不同于十六岁的查克拉，佐助的雷遁在经年累月中变得更加强大。千鸟因水的媒介抓住影分身们的双脚，输入一阵强烈的电流。那电流足以将一个人完全烧毁，连皮屑都不留。

半空中滋滋作响，影分身一个接着一个消失。有些影分身在被电光彻底照亮的时刻抓住了自己的胸口，张大嘴好像要说些什么。

“不要……不……”

佐助回想起了那些梦境。

他和鸣人是两个独立的个体。他们不是血亲，最开始时只是同一个村子的忍者。鸣人对他很依赖，想方设法想要缠住他。因为他们都是男人，都是忍者，并且生活在一个弱肉强食的世界里，所以鸣人最后找到的挽留他的办法就是变得比他更强、征服他。鸣人那时还不知道力量是无法换来陪伴的。诚然，一个人可以用力量来将自己的心上人禁锢在身边，但这不是爱，也换不来爱。爱是包容和理解，而不是将自己的价值观强加在别人身上。笨拙的男人们铆足了劲地像公牛一样互相顶撞，在一次又一次的交锋中，他们拼了命地证明自己比对方更强。在残酷的忍者世界中，他们错误地将力量的大小与爱的深浅挂上了钩。

影分身们将查克拉凝聚在手里，形成了与螺旋丸截然不同的漆黑的查克拉体。那是尾兽玉。四紫炎阵只能撑下最后一发尾兽玉。同样漆黑的查克拉在佐助的手中凝结成了一把剑的模样。当影分身们朝着佐助冲过来时，佐助在缝隙中闪躲，挥舞着加具土命剑横向切断了鸣人们手中的尾兽玉。

水面因查克拉的碰撞掀起巨大的波澜，飞溅的水花仿佛在周围的森林下了一场雨。

“螺旋丸——”不知道何时出现在佐助脚边的影分身用旋转的浅蓝色查克拉击中了佐助的脚踝。佐助光顾着对付眼前的影分身，没料到其中的一个竟然潜进了水中，甚至打中了自己的右脚。

来得正是时候。看到鸣人的影分身出现在自己的身边，佐助几乎要笑出来了。他的查克拉已经见底，只要再使出几招，本体就会连影分身也无法维持。在这种时候，鸣人无限的查克拉相当于他的移动充电库。

漆黑的漩涡在佐助的手心凝成，强大的吸力将影分身从水底拔了出来落进了他的手里。佐助一拳打进鸣人的腹部，眯起了轮回眼。六枚勾玉消失的轮回眼，此时又重新夺回了它的勾玉。温暖的查克拉顺着佐助的手传递了过来。查克拉进入佐助的体内之后，如同一场豪雨下在干枯的田地上。佐助重新夺回了战斗的主动权。

查克拉全部流进佐助的体内之后，影分身化成一团烟雾散去。“封术吸收……”佐助睁开眯起的轮回眼，用一种极其冰冷的声音低吟道。强盛的查克拉如同看不见的烈火在空气中熊熊燃烧着，黑发男人周围的空气仿佛都被这冰冷的火焰烧尽。

一个比之前任何时候都要大的黑色漩涡出现在空中。除了佐助之外，结界里的一切都被那块核心吸去。剩下的十个影分身毫无例外地浮向了空中。为了避免他们齐心协力用出尾兽玉破坏内核，佐助另外以他们十个为核心制造了地爆天星。

山峦震颤着，湖水四溅，森林里也刮起了猛烈的风。野兽的怒吼遥远地从地爆天星中传来。紫色的巨大武士将佐助包裹其中，佐助的手中出现了一把黑色的利刃。

这就是最后一击的加具土命了。佐助抬起头看向浮在空中的地爆天星，一股莫名的悲伤漂浮在男人周围的空气中。

就在加具土命即将贯穿被地爆天星封锁行动的影分身的那一刻，尖锐的箭头在半空中停住了动作。佐助的身体变得僵硬，不管怎么想要用力，力气始终使不出来。与此同时，四周的影分身仿佛同时遭到重创，砰砰砰化成烟雾散去了。紫色的屏障眨眼间如同泡泡般破碎，阴天的白光侵袭而入，使得佐助的肌肤显得非常苍白。

在苍白的肌肤下，一股一股的血管纠缠在一起跳动着。佐助不规律的心跳阻断了他正常的呼吸，此时佐助不管怎么呼吸都无法从空气中获得珍贵的氧气。“哈——哈——”佐助无法控制地张大嘴，吸入更多、更多的氧气，可事实中，他的身体却因为过量的氧气而中毒了。

空中的地爆天星一点点地掉落下尘屑。先是流沙一般地落灰，接着便是大块大块地往水里掉岩石。如同蛋壳从内部随开一样，影分身踹掉了阻挠他的最后一块岩石，轻盈地落到了水上。

摆脱地爆天星的影分身们似乎没有一开始那么失控，他们所在的位置正好形成了一个圈把佐助围在了中间。佐助倒在水面上，但半个身子已经支撑不住地泡进了水里。佐助似乎抵挡不住这么剧烈的焦虑，慢慢地把身体狰狞地蜷缩成了一团。

“佐助……”一只宽大的手扶起了佐助的后脑勺，佐助像溺水者一样被抬起脑袋。他的黑发濡湿了，被那双手撸到脑后。一只绝美的紫色轮回眼在黑发下露了出来，它透着无力的微光。呼唤着佐助的声音非常的温和，如同太阳一般把他潮湿的身体里外都晒干。

“佐助。”一个金发的男人抚摸着他的脸颊，在只有他们两个人的温暖的秘境中，他开口道，“不要离开我。”

啊……鸣人？

佐助仰躺在水面上。他的右手在缝隙中挥舞着，直到僵硬。他好像抓到了什么……手指如同树干一般狰狞地张开。一个找不到空缺的影分身挤了过来，他张开嘴，含住了那些手指。


	7. Chapter 7

影分身固定住了佐助的手脚。他的四肢各被一个影分身占领着。佐助的味道对于他们来说就是最好的催情剂。他们撕开佐助的衣服，暴露出纤细的腰与颀长的双腿。佐助的眼底闪过一丝惊恐，但很快就在混沌的意识中与一双温柔的唇拥吻起来。

他分不清楚眼前的人到底是谁，他只知道对方是鸣人，而这似乎就足够了。

急躁的影分身没有耐心扩张，不过在插入之前还是舔了佐助的后穴。三十岁男人的脸上露出一丝难堪的神情。

佐助没办法折起双手。他的手肘窝被舌头舔舐着。胸膛和大腿也变得湿漉漉的了。

软趴趴的阴茎就好像一只肉虫，但它们很快就涨大了，并且填满了佐助身体的每一道缝隙：后穴、嘴巴、手掌，甚至还有脚掌。

佐助被身后的鸣人顶得呜呜叫，嘴巴被另一根生殖器塞得满满的。多次被顶到喉咙后，佐助的眼睛就蒙上了一层泪水。他的鼻子都是性爱的味道，脑袋失去了惯常的敏锐，变得晕乎乎的。

先前他吸收了鸣人的查克拉，竟然因为焦虑而短暂地陷入了昏迷。只有一个影分身就已经让佐助的精神濒临崩溃，更不要说这么多影分身累加起来的焦虑会带来多少伤害。

当然，被鸣人轮奸的下场也有佐助的咎由自取。佐助没有拒绝过被性冲昏头脑的鸣人。

佐助睁开一只眼，舌头缠着影分身的生殖器。他想要去看影分身的表情。影分身是那么用力、那么沉醉地操着他的嘴。佐助心里其实有想过这才是鸣人真正想做的事情。

——借他的手自慰，用他的嘴口交，蹭他的身体猥亵，还有用他的后穴高潮。

——在让佐助的心臣服之前，先占有佐助的身体。

佐助曾经揣测鸣人是不是压抑着这个想法与他来往。鸣人习惯于一下子闯进他的禁地，但随后又大摇大摆地离开。佐助的一切对于他来说都太过于诱人，佐助作为朋友，能够填满鸣人内心的孤独，佐助作为敌人，则能完全激起鸣人的战斗欲。而佐助一直都是那么完美地将朋友与敌人合二为一，在满足鸣人灵魂的空虚的同时，又不断地往其中注入活力。

鸣人对佐助的善是他将佐助当成朋友的一面。十几年了，鸣人一直都定期修剪自己的利爪，并把自己的獠牙藏好。他不愿意伤害佐助，即便佐助伤害过他许多许多次。他可能自己都意识不到这些阴暗面，忽略了那个当初想要将佐助的四肢打断的男孩。

又或是，他真的太心疼佐助了。这些心疼足够他把占有欲和不安全感统统都藏起来。

“嗯……”佐助泄露出一丝难耐的呻吟。他的臀部随着一次次的冲撞而颤抖着。佐助高高地抬起臀部，他的上半身与胯部似乎在腰这里断成了两截，分别往不同的方向上翘，一个是往后顶迎合身后的阴茎，一个是往前伸用力地吞下嘴里的生殖器。

鸣人宽厚的手掌抚摸着佐助的耳后。佐助顺从地摆了摆头迎合他的抚摸。影分身咬着牙，红着一张脸，已经停不下胯部的抽插运动。占据了佐助右手的影分身也毫不客气地让佐助帮他手淫。佐助修长的手指握紧阴茎上下撸动，那一丝不苟的动作就好像他是被雇佣来这么做的一样。

佐助的左手是断肢，圆润的截肢处没办法长出手指抚弄鸣人的阴茎。但鸣人根本就不在意这一点小缺陷，不如说暴露在空气中的断肢本身就已经是一个足够强大的刺激源。

鸣人的影分身趴在水面上，一边啃咬舔舐着旧伤还未愈合的截肢处，一边撸动阴茎自慰。

剩下的影分身们分得到一片皮肤的就发挥自己的想象力使用那狭窄的区域让自己获得快感，被挤在圈外的就只能自己对着佐助的脸或者屁股手冲。佐助只要睁开眼睛就能看到三个或以上的粉色龟头在对着他自慰，并且那都是鸣人的味道，就是腥味中还带着莫名的橘子味……或许只是佐助自己口得糊涂了。

佐助再一次证明了一些关于他们的猜想：鸣人的确可以用他的腋下高潮、鸣人可以用佐助身上的任何地方高潮。一次又一次地。

\-----

七代目坐在办公室里心烦意乱地批改着手头的文件。有一种不祥的预感萦绕在他的心头。渐渐的，眼前的报告化成一个又一个的小符号在他的面前跳起了舞。

这几天晚上只要一解除影分身他就会感到强烈的焦躁，他的精神力只能压制这股焦虑并在佐助的面前维持很短的时间。抱着佐助让他感到非常的满足，但他的身体里又会同时出现一股想要将他狠狠占有的冲动。

虽然现在感觉不到多少焦虑，可心里总是莫名的空虚。

鸣人咬着笔头，终于放下了手边的文件打算散散心。

站在火影大楼的天台，鸣人俯瞰着这座越来越发达的村庄。引入机器之后，木叶的生产力直线上升。村民们比从前更加富裕，并且都开始有了时间去关心自己的生活。鸣人眺望木叶村的大街小巷，欣慰地捕捉到一张张笑脸。但很快，他发现了不对劲的地方——影分身们去哪了？鸣人今天应该分出了上百个影分身才对。

鸣人找了十分钟也没见到他们的蛛丝马迹。他下意识地想要解除影分身之术，接着他便当机立断地解除了一个，想看看他到底跑到哪里去了。

影分身的经验立刻返回之后，鸣人的表情变得前所未有的严肃。他不敢相信自己的影分身到底在做什么。在他如同雷劈一样愣在原地的短短几秒之内，一股强烈的焦躁从他的腹部向四周扩散。鸣人立刻开启了九尾模式不顾一切地往终结之谷飞奔而去。

路上他踩断了一棵十年的老树。树木在森林中轰然倒塌，惊起了一圈的飞鸟。

与此同时，佐助发现自己身边的影分身竟然爆掉了一个。他一时间没反应过来这个影分身是自己消失的还是鸣人召回的。佐助本来的计划是让这些影分身得到满足用再想办法用卷轴封印他们，但现在却让鸣人抢先一步把他们收了回去。不过最重要的是他害怕鸣人在回收影分身之后陷入暴走状态。鸣人可能会毁了整个木叶。但佐助担心的是他把自己给毁了。

嘴里的阴茎突然一阵跳动，颤抖着把白浆射进了佐助的喉头。

“咳咳、咳咳……”佐助的头别向一边，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“佐助！”熟悉的声音在身后响起。

佐助已经猜到下一秒会发生什么了，但他在那件事发生之前，挣扎着在影分身堆里转过了身。佐助张了张那双红润的嘴唇，想要说话。但是他一张嘴，精液就顺着他的嘴角滴了出来。佐助精神涣散地注意到鸣人眼睛里的光闪了闪，他竟然下意识地打了一个颤。“呜……”

身旁的影分身在一瞬间全部化成白烟消失。佐助跌在水面上。眼前的景象被铺天盖地的骇人红光所遮蔽。血红的查克拉衣覆盖在鸣人的皮肤上，但佐助以为鸣人的温度要比查克拉更加滚烫。九条长长的血红尾巴在空中摇摆着，遮天蔽日。终结之谷的湖水在顷刻间沸腾起来，滋的一声蒸发掉了一半。蒸汽轰然像周围的森林压去。寂静的森林在眨眼间就变成了火红的地狱。

鸣人慢慢地在朝佐助靠近，他的每一步都让天地动摇，湖水震颤。在他面前是一个倒在水上，躺在缭绕烟雾中浑身赤裸的男人。他的身体被喷射了白色的粘液，番茄色的吻痕从脖颈一直蔓延到四肢。左臂的残肢上还有着一排血红色的牙咬出来的伤口。

“……”

鸣人用脚撩开佐助的大腿，走到了他的两腿中间。他慢慢地俯下身子，那双失神的蓝色双眼“看”着佐助别过头的脸庞。

“呵——”鸣人一张嘴，跑出了根本就不像是人能说出来的嘶吼。

佐助咽下了一口唾沫。

鸣人有着尖锐指甲的手指划过佐助的下巴、喉结然后是锁骨，所经之处都留下了一道细细的红痕。红痕往外渗出了几滴新鲜的血液。

鸣人张开嘴，咬中了佐助，獠牙深深地贯穿了佐助的脖颈，佐助用力地呼吸，“嘶、嘶——”，气管中参杂了浓浓的血腥。佐助闭上眼睛，胸廓一张一合起来。他的身体莫名地兴奋了起来。他想要鸣人的手掌抚弄他全身的肌肤，渴求那双炙热的手驱赶走他身体里所有潮湿的欲望。佐助渴望得连眼睫毛都颤抖了起来。

鸣人的动作很慢，但每一个动作都会对他的身体造成强烈的刺激。就算鸣人只是把手掌放在佐助的腹部，佐助的腹部就会一下子成为所有快感的集合处。佐助的阴茎甚至会兴奋地颤抖起来。

佐助吐出一口血在鸣人的胸膛上。他伸手若有若无地将那口血抹开。

鸣人呆滞了大约三秒钟，一声怒吼后，将佐助的双腿高高抬起，对准一张一合的穴口一操到底。

“好疼、鸣人……！”佐助咬牙呻吟。这温度几乎要把他的肠道烫穿。

鸣人根本就不管佐助的死活，他嵌着佐助，抬起他的臀部长驱直入。

好大，而且很粗。佐助的眼眶涌起泪水。他咬着牙强忍住在痛苦与极致的快感中摇摆不定的神志，鸣人每一次打桩似的侵入都让佐助差一点晕厥过去。

“呃……”佐助绷住双腿，缠上鸣人的腰。在鸣人全进全退地插到第三下时，一股浓稠的白浆喷到佐助的腹部。“嗯……”大汗淋漓的，他射了。

“哈……”佐助喘起气来。

鸣人来吻时，佐助的舌尖舔上他的犬齿。鸣人的吻又变成了撕咬，他们的吻带上了血腥味。

佐助的呼吸又变得急促了起来。下体湿漉漉的应和着鸣人啪啪作响，右手也终于忍不住地抱住了鸣人的脖子。

佐助伸出舌头，满脸绯红，与平常那副冷淡的模样天差地别。

想要鸣人。这四个字填满了他的大脑。

鸣人脖颈间大型野兽的酸味，皮肤上滚烫的温度，腹部一块一块的肌肉，结实坚硬的手臂……

还有那双从灵魂深处渴求他的眼神。

Welcome to hell

让我来承受你的痛苦……


	8. Chapter 8

清晨的阳光从窗户拂入室内，一股暖意笼罩住床上酣睡的两人。

事情已经过去了三天。这几天鸣人一直陪伴在佐助的左右，火影的事不由分说地全部委托给影分身与鹿丸去办。他没有承认过佐助与木叶同等重要，但这似乎是一个共识。

七代目火影，有时候也会感到孤独。那种与一个卖鱼贩子相差无几的孤独，一种藏在荣耀背后的普通男人的孤独。这种孤独挥之不去 ，也无法根除。人类之所以选择群居，就是因为灵魂深处的这种孤独。这种孤独只能够被缓解，佐助就是这不治之症的最有效的药剂。人类的体温、温馨的话语还有激情的夜晚，这些东西几乎只要同为人类就能提供。鸣人也不知道，为什么，从小到大只有佐助能够引出他灵魂最深的恐惧，佐助能够轻而易举地让他失控，也只有佐助能够给予他别人都无法企及的慰藉。

然后再更深地染上这名为宇智波佐助的毒。

佐助在第三天的清晨醒来的时候，鸣人正躺在他的身旁望着他。佐助在沉默中与鸣人对视了几秒钟，转头躲过了鸣人的注视。

鸣人的眼睛总是……好像窥探到他的灵魂深处一样。

佐助的确是不喜欢这个感觉。他是一个非常敏感的男人，所以他平常才会铁石心肠地对待他人。佐助对万事万物都是真心的，喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌。对待讨厌的东西，佐助向来都是敬而远之，绝不会强迫自己委曲求全。但谈到自己喜欢的东西时，他却不敢爱得彻底，总是有几分害怕被伤害的顾及。然而在意识到自己恐惧被伤害后，佐助将他生来敏感的内心当成了一种懦弱。他憎恨这种懦弱。也许这世界上有一万种可能，其中一种就是在他足够坚强的世界中，那夜发生的悲剧可以被他所阻止。

鸣人总是不懂。鸣人懂他的痛，但不懂他在痛什么。就好像他们在同样的终点站，却来自不同的起始点。向一个没有见过雪的孩子描述雪的形态，即便极尽这世界上所有的词汇，最后都是一场无用功。痛苦是在言语之外的。那是经历，那是佐助自己的过去。

后来，鸣人也成了佐助最害怕失去的人。

佐助低头躲过了鸣人的直视，但鸣人伸出手捧住了佐助的脸。他粗糙的拇指撩拨着佐助的纤薄的嘴唇，好像拨动一片蝉的翅膀。他们像两只成年的野狼，浑身的赤裸充满了野性的气味。佐助的大腿在被褥里搭在鸣人的大腿上。佐助稍微挪动身体就发出沙沙的声音。

鸣人毛茸茸的脑袋凑了过来，在佐助的脸上摁下一个又一个的轻吻。他吻了佐助的额头、眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊、嘴唇、下巴、脖颈、肩膀……

佐助推开鸣人，但自己爬到了鸣人的身上歇息。他把头枕在鸣人的胸口，享受着令他沉醉的灼人的体温。

慵懒的早晨，身体散发着X1ng A1之后的疲倦。

趴在自己身上歇息的黑发男人对他露出了最没有防备的一面。他的身体上遍布了绛红色的吻痕，从头到脚。那天在终结之谷，三十次？五十次？身体坏掉就用九尾查克拉补好。反反复复地宣泄了好多次对佐助的情感。佐助没有拒绝，更没有逃跑。

这一次鸣人过分了。

“那什么……”鸣人用手指的侧面抚摸着佐助光滑的脸颊，“你的身体还好吗？”

佐助发出了含糊的一声哼。他往上挪了几公分，抱住鸣人的脖子，把脸贴在鸣人的脸旁边。他甚至故意把大腿卡在了鸣人的裆部。鸣人倒吸了一口凉气，拼命压住从腹部熊熊升起的欲望。别人都不知道佐助最喜欢干的事情之一就是撩完就跑。

“要跟我道歉？”前几天佐助的声音叫哑了。鸣人觉得这个声音很迷人，所以没有给他修复。

“呃，这次是我没控制好自己。”

“你的‘这里’可不是一副向我道歉的意思。”

七代目如临大敌：“佐助……这不好玩。”

佐助吹了一下鸣人的耳朵，喑哑着说道：“你不是……要向我道歉吗？”

鸣人翻身把佐助压在了身下，佐助仰躺在床上，脸庞带着一丝得意的微笑。佐助这样子把鸣人迷得七荤八素。如果没有遭遇那么多的不幸，佐助本来就该像现在一样自信又任性。

鸣人正准备埋头开动，佐助捏住了他的下巴，硬生生地把他的嘴从自己的身上撕下来。

“行，你道歉吧。”

“……？”

佐助忍不住笑了起来。被鸣人生气地搂进怀里。鸣人蹭着佐助的耳畔，在他们陷入更深的缠绵之前，鸣人问他：

“你为什么要为我做到那种地步。”

忍受那些连我自己都羞于面对的阴暗面。

佐助缩了缩身子，把自己更深地埋进了鸣人的怀里。一阵温暖的风从远处的森林吹进了房间。

“因为  
‘你是我的唯一’。”

带着一丝怀念的笑意，倾吐出了只有两个人才懂的爱语。

——その唯一が 俺だからよ

END


End file.
